Trabajo de Amor
by polterqeist
Summary: Clear necesita trabajo y su querido novio está dispuesto a ayudarlo [Cleao]


**¡Mi primer aporte al fandom de DRAMAtical murder!** *baila tap*

Hace tanto que quería escribir de mi amado Clear, también tengo taaaaaanto que decir~

Voy a mandarle un abrazo a mi querida Ruth que me motivó a escribir este Cleao, aunque estaba algo nerviosa porque no quería arruinar esto, pero como me estaba quedando extenso [para los que piensan que casi nueve mil palabras es mucho] pues tome la decisión de publicarlo antes de que aparezca arrojada a alguna laguna con cocodrilos hambrientos (?) También escuche por ahí -tumblr- que iba a estrenarse en octubre, creo que octubre, dos Drama CD's; un Kouao y otro Cleao. Pero yéndome al grano, el Drama CD Cleao iba a relacionarse con algo sobre "buscar empleo", así que lo que vaya a pasar en ese dichoso Drama CD sea algo parecido a lo que sucede en este One Shot, es solo mera coincidencia, esto es una mezcla de mis headcanon's solamente.

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, créditos a sus dichosos autores y a Nitro+Chiral.

PD: Mi Lemon, Smut, o como sea no es bueno, pero me sentí tan impura al escribirlo [risa nerviosa] También, si llega a haber un error gramatical, o mejor dicho _DRAMA_tical *la golpean* ejem, sigo, pido disculpas, es que soy algo perseguida cuando se trata de los errores, y cuando los cometo me siento la persona más enferma del mundo (?)

**Si no jugaste ambos juegos (el común y el re:connect), o aún no haz completado la ruta de Clear porque eres vaga o no puedes (xD) te va a dar _algunos_**** spoilers sobre Clear, así que si solo haz mirado el anime o solo jugaste al juego común, lo lees bajo tu propia responsabilidad. **[woah, eso sonó maduro, okno]

Y como dicen por ahí… **Enjoy!**

* * *

Habían pasado cuatro meses luego del regreso de Clear. Las cosas iban bastante bien en la vida de Aoba. Su trabajo en Heibon no había cambiado; su jefe lo mandaba a entregar unos pedidos como siempre y los pequeños iban a molestar a la tienda para perseguir a Bonji-kun de vez en cuando. La abuela gracias a Dios estaba saludable y con el apoyo amoroso de Clear su vida podía decirse que era perfecta.

* * *

Una mañana como cualquier otra, Clear preparaba el desayuno en el hogar de los Seragaki's. El sabroso aroma a huevos fritos recién hechos inundaba la cocina y no podía dejar más que despierto al de pelo azulado, quien cargaba a su All-mate en modo de reposo en sus rodillas.

Frunció el ceño cuando su novio le pidió ayuda.

‒Oh… ¿qué pasa? ‒casi dormido, se fregó su ojo derecho con la base de su mano para recobrar su conciencia. No era habitual que Clear le pidiera ayuda a Aoba, ya que Clear era bueno en casi todo.

El muchacho de pelo blanco se dio la vuelta para mirar a Aoba, podía ver sus ojos rosados brillar a través de la máscara de gas.

Espera… ¿máscara de gas?

‒Oye, Clear… ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que dejaras de usar esa mascara? –Aoba suspiró con pesadez. Nuevamente se ponía esa innecesaria mascara de gas.

Entendía a Clear y todo lo que sucedió cuando no tenía puesta su máscara de gas en aquel momento, pero las cosas han cambiado: La cárcel de platino quedo en un tiempo muy lejano y ahora estaban formando un nuevo futuro.

‒Lo siento Aoba-san, pero… ‒vaciló un momento y luego suspiró, la frustración contenida salió de un solo suspiro‒ …es solo que si no llevo la máscara de gas en las calles… eh…

Luego de que lo pensara, se dio cuenta de lo que Clear estaba tratando de decir detrás de esa vacilación nerviosa… Sí.

Chicas.

Ha sucedido cuando ellos paseaban por las calles del Districto Residencial e iban de compras, algunos que otro grupo de chicas se le acercaba a Clear para coquetear con él. Eso se le hacía muy familiar, aunque la excepción era que Clear las rechazaba y decía que ya tenía novio, si, noviO. No quería admitir que eso le avergonzaba, ya saben, el que ambos sean hombres y estuvieran en una relación.

Trato de olvidar eso y empezó a reír por el nerviosismo de Clear a causa de que se quedó callado por un momento.

‒Idiota –Aoba se paró y dejó a su perro All-mate, o mejor dicho Ren, en el asiento y se acercó al nervioso chico.

Le sacó la máscara lentamente con un tirón suave, mostrando a un avergonzado Clear; formaba un puchero con sus labios y sus ojos estaban llorosos, como si estuviera a punto de largarse a llorar. Le daba gracia ese tipo de expresiones porque parecía un cachorrito asustado.

‒No se puede evitar, eres demasiado atractivo, hasta para mí.

‒Aoooba-saaaaaan~ –el cachorrito, es decir, Clear, gritó apenado cuando el ojipardo dijo tal cosa, mientras que el ojipardo le besó la punta de la nariz.

Amaba demasiado a Clear, quizás era algo torpe y dice cosas sin sentido de vez en cuando, pero era lo que más amaba de él.

Miró su rostro por un momento y notó los distintos tonos de piel en su lado derecho. En ese momento Aoba recordó que eso fue lo primero que notó cuando Clear regresó: Era el recuerdo del pasado, las huellas que no se pueden borrar, los momentos de frustración y desesperación.

La sonrisa de su rostro se borró al recordar aquello.

‒Aoba-san… ¿qué sucede? –Clear notó el cambió de humor de su novio, colocando sus manos en las caderas del peliazul.

‒No pasa nada. –Aoba no quiso preocupar a Clear por el pasado, porque después de todo, las cosas estaban bien esta vez, no había más inconvenientes, ahora esta con Clear como siempre quiso estar.

Miró hacia un costado, evitando las miradas interrogante del ojirosa.

Un silencio incomodo invadió la cocina de la casa. Solo se sentía el sonido de las agujas del reloj, pero de repente otro sonido inundó el lugar, el sonido de las escaleras de madera rechinando. Ese sonido fue remplazado por unos pasos, y luego la figura de una señora mayor se vio en la cocina.

‒Buenos días.

‒¡Buenos días Tae-san! –anunció alegremente Clear, sin soltar a Aoba. Mientras que Aoba deseaba que lo soltara de una vez, era incomodo, estaban muy cerca y su abuelita podría pensar cualquier cosa, hasta las cosas más incomodas y menos decentes‒ ¡Le preparé el té que le gusta tanto! ¡Recién esta hecho, así que por favor, tómelo!

La nombrada "Tae-san" se sentó en la silla que se encontraba en la punta de la mesa, para luego tomar con ambas manos la taza que estaba en frente suyo y beber lentamente el líquido. Clear miraba expectante, esperando la aprobación de la señora, mientras Aoba rogaba internamente que Clear lo soltara de una vez por todas, aunque no podía dejar de mirar el rostro de Clear, la expectación estaba reflejada en todo su rostro, era adorable.

‒Delicioso –susurró la mujer mayor luego del primer sorbo, luego de dejar claro su mensaje, dio otro, y otro, y otro sorbo‒ Un té delicioso, como siempre.

Clear parecía que iba a saltar de la alegría; algo que le agradaba mucho era escuchar cumplidos de la abuela de Aoba, una mujer a la que le tenía respeto y admiración. Era un gesto adorable, pero el ambiente se esfumó cuando la mujer miró las manos del chico de pelo blanco apoyadas en la cadera de su nieto.

‒No quiero eso en mi cocina –con una sola frase Clear sacó sus manos de las caderas de Aoba tan rápido como un relámpago y se alejaron completamente, captando la amenaza de la señora. Si Tae decía que no, era una obligación obedecerla.

Y Aoba Seragaki lo sabía completamente.

* * *

Luego de un riquísimo desayuno, Tae avisó que iba a hacer unas compras y ayudar a una de sus conocidas con un problema de la casa, y se marchó. No sin antes avisándole a Aoba que cerrara la puerta con llave cuando saliera, por una vez en sus 24 años. Clear juntó los platos para colocarlos en el lavavajillas, y Aoba lo ayudo con lo demás.

‒Por cierto, Clear, dijiste que necesitabas de mi ayuda en algo, así que soy todo oídos… ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó, recordado que a las primeras horas de la mañana, Clear le había pedido su ayuda, eso le había dado curiosidad.

Habían terminado de colocar los platos en el lavavajillas y se miraron frente a frente.

‒Oh es cierto –el peliblanco dejó lo que estaba haciendo, para acercársele a Aoba y tomar ambas manos del joven Seragaki‒ ¡Ayúdame a conseguir un empleo, por favor!

Oh… ¿huh?

Lo único que se le venía a la cabeza de Aoba eran signos de preguntas.

Realmente fue algo inesperado, y viniendo de una persona como Clear era demasiado inesperado, pero muy, _muy_ inesperado. Cuando Aoba lo miró a los ojos para verificar si no decía algún tipo de broma, pero la determinación en los ojos de Clear lo obligó a creer que sí, era cierto.

‒¿Por qué? –preguntó con la confusión en sus ojos, mientras los ojos de Clear brillaban a causa de la determinación y eso hizo que se entusiasmara un poco sin ningún motivo.

‒Puede sonar un poco tonto, pero… ‒Clear soltó las manos de Aoba y vaciló un poco‒ Es que… Aoba-san y Tae-san hacen muchas cosas por mí, entonces quiero dar aún más, así que por favor, Aoba-san, ayúdeme… y no me retractaré.

‒Pero ya haces muchas cosas por nosotros Clear, además…

‒¡No! –interrumpió el peliblanco la oración de Aoba‒ Yo… no me siento satisfecho con la situación, de verdad, quiero dar mucho más. Así que por favor, Aoba-san, ¡ayúdeme!

Aoba no se pudo negar ante aquellos ojos rosados, el entusiasmo era demasiada hasta para él. No pudo evitar sonreír. Tomó las manos de Clear y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

‒Si eso es lo que deseas, no me puedo quejar.

Cuando se formaba una sonrisa en los labios de Clear, eso era más que suficiente.

* * *

Había pasado un tiempo desde la destrucción de la torre oval y la desactivación de las funciones de la cárcel de platino. Midorijima estaba en paz nuevamente y los isleños decidieron reconstruir la isla nuevamente. Toue desapareció de la faz de la isla, y no se ha vuelto a saber de él, ahora los isleños estaban esforzándose para desaparecer las cenizas de Toue Inc. y formar una nueva era. Se podía ver los restos de la torre asomándose por el districto norte.

Aoba aún tenía dudas de lo que sucedió, ya que en ese momento estaba aún más preocupado por el estado de Clear. Pero ahora ya no importaba, algo que tenía que aprender que el pasado hay que dejarlo atrás, y concentrarse en el futuro.

Hablando de futuro, estaban recorriendo la ciudad en busca de un empleo decente para Clear. Era algo bastante denso ya que luego de todo lo que sucedió, la isla se había poblado aún más. Era un infierno, y las indicaciones de Ren no eran de mucha ayuda, pero tomaron un recorrido con pocas interrupciones, dirigiéndose al districto sur, donde su ubicaban originalmente tiendas de ropa y otras cosas más.

‒Aoba, ya estamos en el districto sur –anunció, asomándose por la bolsa de Aoba, el perro All-mate.

‒Gracias Ren ‒agradeció el peliazul, sonriéndole al perrito que se encontraba en su bolsa‒ Espero que podamos ayudar a Clear.

‒Sí –anunció el nombrado Ren, de repente, sacó aún más su cabecita para asomarse aún más, mirando para sus dos costados, para luego mirar a su dueño‒ Por cierto, ¿dónde está Clear?

Aoba miró a su alrededor, pero no había señales de Clear.

Se desapareció como si se lo hubiera llevado el viento.

‒Ugh, ¿dónde se habrá metido? –se quejó el ojipardo, buscando por los alrededores de las tiendas, pero no veía su cabellera blanca por ningún lado. Justo en estos momentos se tenía que perder.

De repente, vio un grupo de mujeres que rodeaban algo o a alguien, lo primero que pensó era que Koujaku andaba al asecho gracias a su trabajo de peluquero, pero luego escucho una voz suave diciendo un 'Lo siento, perdí a mi novio y yo…" y supo que Koujaku no diría algo como eso. Él instinto por acercarse a la muchedumbre de mujeres era fuerte, y no pudo evitar dar pasos sigilosos y acercarse al público femenino.

No podía evitar imaginarse las feromonas desprendiéndose por el aire.

Pudo ver a Clear, evitando que una chica de cabello negro se le acercara de una forma provocativa. Clear no sintió afecto hacía la mujer, mostraba sus palmas mientras se alejaba de las muchachas, que parecían hienas en busca de su presa. Cuando las cosas se pusieran más densas el ojipardo iba a detener esto, aunque fuera la decisión más cruel. De repente él peliblanco mira hacía la dirección en donde se ubicaba el peliazul y sonrió.

‒¡Aoba-saaaaaaaaaaan! –corrió hacia Aoba, moviendo los brazos como si hiciera un llamado de auxilio. Todas las mujeres dirigieron sus miradas hacía Aoba, que ya se sentía más que cohibido‒ ¡Aoba-san, por un momento te perdí y pensé que nunca lo encontraría! ¡Pero ahora que estás aquí me siento aliviado!

La primera mujer que se atrevió a acercarse a Clear de manera seductora estaba gruñendo. Aoba la miró de reojo y pensó que era una chica bonita, pero no atractiva como para "coquetear" de esa manera con un hombre. No pasó más de cinco segundos para apartar su vista de ella y volver a mirar a Clear.

‒Ya, ya, ya pasó, ahora estoy aquí. Pero volvamos a lo que estábamos haciendo… ¿está bien? –trató de calmar al peliblanco, pero un movimiento descarado hizo que el tiempo se paralizara completamente para Aoba Seragaki.

Bueno, tal vez para él, porque en resultados generales fue solo un segundo. Un beso fugaz pero ligeramente dulce le fue otorgado al ojipardo, sacudiendo la realidad de sus ojos durante unos segundos. ¿Las mujeres? Bueno, las mujeres estaban ahí… pero algo andaba mal…

También su cara ardía demasiado.

‒Lo… Looo… -vaciló por un momento Aoba‒ Lo- ¡LO SIENTO!

Aoba tomó la mano de Clear y se alejaron rápidamente de la muchedumbre de mujeres decepcionadas. Creyó que con este caos dejaran de perseguir a Clear, ya que él es homosexual, pero Aoba sabía con exactitud que no duraría mucho tiempo el tiempo de paz para Clear. Se alejaron del centro y fueron a un callejón, había grafitis de grupos de Rib y había mal olor, pero era más seguro que estar allá.

‒¡¿Qué haces?! Así como si nada besando alrededor de toda esas mujeres… Es vergonzoso, ¿sabes? –con su cara ardiendo, se cruzó de brazos.

Quizás estaba comportándose de manera injusta, ya que él y Clear eran novios desde hace… ¿cuatro meses? El tiempo había pasado tan rápido, y sentir vergüenza por una pequeñez era injusto para Clear, que demostraba abiertamente sus sentimientos hacía él.

‒Lo siento, Aoba-san, fue… ¿Cómo le dicen? ¿Impulso? –pensó que estaba bromeando, pero parecía totalmente serio.

Aoba suspiró agotado.

‒No, el que debería disculparse soy yo.

Miró a su alrededor para evitar las miradas interrogantes de Clear. Los grafitis eran coloridos, era extraño no encontrarse con algún grupo de Ribzters, pero creo que eso no importaba. Había una gotera y dos ratas haciendo sus cosas. No era algo relevante pero las miradas de Clear eran especiales, prefería ver ratas apareándose, para no caer en los encantos de su novio… ¿Eso sonaba asqueroso? Probablemente.

‒Por cierto, Aoba-san… ‒Clear habló luego de un silenció incomodo‒ Luego de todo lo que sucedió teníamos algo que hacer antes ¿no?

‒Oh es cierto… ‒luego de que Clear se perdiera y las mujeres lo rodearan, planeaban conseguirle un empleo, aunque fue una misión fallida. Sucedieron muchas cosas. Pero ahora tenían que cumplir el objetivo principal. Luego de darle algún otro o que reojo al callejón, se le ocurrió una idea‒ Creo que ya sé dónde podemos ir.

* * *

‒¡Oh! ¡Aoba! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!

Aoba se le ocurrió la estupenda idea de ir a la tienda de Mizuki.

Luego de que Mizuki saliera del hospital volvió a trabajar en su tienda y reconstruir su grupo de Rib, sin dejarse llevar tanto. Era bueno ver a Mizuki tan alegre como antes, luego de todo lo que le sucedió con Morphine y el Scrap, fue un gran cambio para su vida, y sí, todo había vuelto a ser lo de antes.

Mizuki miró de reojo a Clear y se acercó a Aoba para susurrarle algo: ‒Eh, Aoba… ¿quién es tu amigo?

‒Oh, él es Clear –estiró su brazo para presentar a Clear, el nombrado puso sus manos en los bolsillos y sonrió‒ Justo quería hablarte de él.

Mientras Aoba y Mizuki negociaban, Clear miraba atentamente como conversaban, podía notar que se llevaban demasiado bien, aunque no le quiso dar mucha importancia. Mientras que Aoba trataba de convencer a Mizuki en darle un trato justo, como que Clear fuera su asistente o lo ayude a preparar las bebidas y hacerle mandados, todo valía. Mizuki en cambio no lucía tan convencido en dar un empleo ya, y Aoba lo entendía, pero quería ayudar a Clear.

‒Oh bien, está bien, le haré una prueba mañana, pero solo porque eres tú el que me lo pidió Aoba. –había refunfuñado por unos segundos y obligado aceptó, de todos modos, por lo que había dicho Aoba, ese tal Clear era bueno en todo‒ Qué venga mañana en la mañana por la tienda para hacerle una prueba personal ¿bien?

‒_Okay_, gracias Mizuki-sensei –bromeó alegre Aoba, para luego acercarse a Clear‒ ¡Clear! ¡Lo hicimos!

Clear juntó sus dos manos como gesto de alegría y susurrando un 'qué alivio'.

Mizuki volvió a la barra y les preguntó a los dos si querían bebidas, ambos aceptaron. Pensó que Clear era una buena persona, pero muy, muy en el fondo de su corazón, pensaba que ese tal Clear no iba a durar tanto trabajando para él, podía decirse que era solo un presentimiento.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Aoba volvió a su típica rutina en Heibon, un poco más relajado, pero la preocupación no desaparecía. Clear amaneció muy feliz, mientras que Aoba por su costumbre de estar en otro mundo cuando amanecía, se sentía confundido, pero luego se dio cuenta de que había convencido a Mizuki de darle un trabajo a Clear, y luego volvió a la realidad.

Se sentía feliz por el peliblanco, porque en verdad se notaba que quería un empleo, pero la preocupación no se iba. ¡Diablos! No es que desconfiara de Clear, pero a veces cometía tonterías en los momentos inoportunos, y no era algo nuevo, simplemente sucedía. Suspiró con pesadez y se recostó sobre el escritorio.

‒Aoba, tus índice de preocupación están en un 80% ¿Te encuentras bien? –Ren habló en el unísono. Aoba se dio la vuelta para mirar su pequeño cuerpecito recostado en un banco detrás de él.

‒Oh, bueno, tal vez estoy… ¿Algo preocupado? –le respondió‒ Será por el miedo de que Clear cometa alguna de sus idioteces, pero supongo que debo confiar más en él.

‒Entiendo el sentimiento, pero tienes que confiar más en Clear. –declaró Ren, ganándose una sonrisa incomoda por parte de su dueño. No se pudo evitar.

Pasaron dos horas y Heibon estaba aburrido. Le agradaba la idea de hablar con Ren porque no pasaba nadie por la tienda, una que otra llamada también, pero nada más. Jugueteo un poco con su brazalete mientras hablaba con Ren, hasta que en un momento se escuchó la campana de entrada a la tienda.

‒Oh, ¡Bienvenido a la tienda de cachivaches Heibon! –anunció Aoba, sabía que no era su jefe porque el vendría luego de las doce del mediodía, así que eran clientes‒ ¿Qué dese- QUÉ?

Dos figuras se posaron en frente al escritorio de Aoba. Una de ellas era una figura de piel morena con traje rojo y negro, tatuajes en su cuello y una lagrima en la parte baja de su ojo, tenía la cabeza agacha y un aura temible. Con una de sus manos sostenía el cuello de la bata del otro sujeto; tenía una bata de científico, una camisa blanca, guantes, bufanda amarillenta y una máscara de gas, mientras susurraba un "Lo siento mucho, Mizuki-san".

Aoba quería pensar que eran tan solo extraños en su vida, pero eran tan llamativos no solo por su vestimenta, si no por sus auras, que era imposible considerarlos "extraños". Lo primero que hizo fue suspirar, lo de gritar lo iba a dejar para más tarde, pero decidió mantener la calma por el bien de todos.

‒Y… ¿qué sucedió? –fue lo único que salió de sus labios temblorosos.

Uno de los extraños, es decir, Mizuki, se aclaró la garganta y decidió contarle todo lo que ocurrió a Aoba. Lo último que Seragaki pudo escuchar fue un "que andaba desnudo con un delantal y mascara de gas", luego de eso pensó que ya era más que suficiente.

Un perturbado Mizuki dijo otras cosas más y se marchó la tienda, dejando a Clear despechado, apoyando su cabeza en el escritorio de Heibon. No hizo ningún comentario. Mientras que por parte de Aoba, se venía la fila de reproches.

Y así fue.

‒Tú… -empezó Aoba- Me he matado en convencer a Mizuki, porque estaba negándose rotundamente al darte una mano, y tú lo arruinas así de fácil… -reflexionó el peliazul, mientras que Clear, aún con la máscara de gas, no decía ningún comentario‒ En serio… ¿Cómo piensas conseguir un empleo cometiendo este tipo de idioteces?

‒Lo siento mucho Aoba-san –habló por primera vez Clear, levantando la cabeza para mirar a Aoba. Con un tono apenado, siguió hablando‒ Mizuki-san me pidió que diera una buena impresión a la hora de entregar los tragos a los clientes, entonces me desnudé y me puse un delantal, para llamar la atención de los invitados, pero Mizuki-san se enojó, me pidió que me vistiera y me arrastró hacia aquí.

‒Entiendo por qué se enojó. No tienes que cometer ese tipo de cosas nunca más… ¿entendiste?

‒Hmm… ‒vaciló por un momento‒ Sí.

Aoba suspiró nuevamente. Rayos, no sabía que era tan difícil para una persona tan _especial_ como Clear conseguirle un empleo digno. Iba a ser una tarea difícil, ya que él no tenía muchos contactos, pero si las cosas se volvían más densas le pediría ayuda a su Abuela, ya que ella tiene muchos contactos a diferencia de él.

‒Otra cosa, sácate esa mascara de gas, ya no estás en la calle –se quejó Aoba, acercando su mano hacia la máscara de gas para quitársela de un solo tirón.

El rostro de Clear nuevamente se mostró, estaba formando un puchero y parecía que estaba a punto de largarse a llorar, por su mirada cristalina. Aoba tuvo el impulso de abrazarlo, pero lo único que hizo fue acariciar su pelo y decirle que todo estaría bien.

Luego de varios segundo Clear se tranquilizó.

‒¿Ahora qué haré, Aoba-san?

El peliazul suspiró.

‒No lo sé, no creo que Mizuki te perdone esta –dijo, ya que Mizuki se veía bastante enojado como para darle una segunda oportunidad, eso lo dejaba recurrir a otro medio, donde lo mantuviera vigilado constantemente, para que no cometiera alguna que otra estupidez‒ Creo que ya sé…

Clear lo miró con ojos expectantes, esperando a que completara lo que estaba a punto de decir.

‒Puedo pedirle a Haga-san que te de un puesto aquí y me ayudas… ¿qué te parece?

Aoba pensaba que iba a aceptar de inmediato, ya sabes, trabajar al lado de tu pareja debe ser hermoso, así pasan más tiempo juntos y todas esas cursiladas, Aoba ya se hacía una imagen gráfica de su reacción. Clear pensó unos segundos y luego movió sus manos haciendo gestos de negación.

-¡No, no, no… me temo que negaré la propuesta, Aoba-san!

La emoción de Cle- Espera… _¿qué?_

‒¿No quieres trabajar aquí? –tenía que admitir que se sentía decepcionado luego de que Clear se negara rotundamente, pensaba que se iba a poner feliz y aceptaría, pero fue todo lo contario.

Vaya decepción.

‒¡No es lo que cree! –Clear negó nervioso‒ Lo que sucede es que no quiero detraerlo en su ambiente de trabajo, entonces me gustaría trabajar en otro lado que no sea Heibon.

Tal vez era un trato justo. Miró a Ren para buscar ayuda, pero el perro All-mate lo miraba con indiferencia. Quizás no debería insistir más.

Miró a Clear nuevamente y sonrió.

‒Está bien, está bien, pero… ¿qué haremos ahora?

La tienda estuvo en un profundo silencio. Hubo un momento en el que Clear bajó la mirada y su aura se transformó en una cerrada. Aoba también hizo lo mismo. La tienda se encontraba inundada en un silencio, no incomodo, sino más bien lo contrario. De repente el chico de ojos pardo se le ocurrió una idea, pero fue interrumpido justo a tiempo por Clear, que golpeó el escritorio con ambas manos.

‒¡Ya sé dónde puedo trabajar! –anunció Clear con un tonito de orgullo.

Aoba quedó atónito por unos segundos… ¿cómo era posible que Clear tuviera tanto conocimiento cuando ni él mismo conocía la mitad de la ciudad?

La mayor parte de su existencia vivió sobre los techos de los hogares y tiendas y tampoco conoce a la mayoría de la gente en Midorijima. Siempre dijo que las personas con las que mantuvo y mantiene contacto fueron con su abuelo, él, Ren, y su abuelita.

‒Tú… ¿Cómo es posible que de la nada sepas un lugar donde trabajar? –la curiosidad lo invadió, y el semblante de Clear cambió de entusiasmado a nervioso. Eso lo preocupó un poco.

‒Bu-Bueno, leí un anunció ayer y quería probarlo si Aoba-san no me podía conseguir un empleo, iré mañana por los detalles, pero… ¡No se preocupe Aoba-san! ¡Todo saldrá bien, se lo prometo! –prometió, tomando ambas manos del peliazul.

Aoba se dio cuenta de que Clear hablaba más rápido de lo usual, eso era señal de que estaba nervioso, o en casos especiales pero no muy buenos, era porque estaba mintiendo. No quería hacerse ideas de lo que se trataba aquel empleo, pero la curiosidad y los nervios eran mucho más potentes, y que Clear le mintiera de esa manera tan descarada lo hacía sentir frustrado.

Miró a Ren con una mirada de preocupación, y aunque su compañero fuera un simple robot en forma de perro, sabía que Aoba transmitía todos sus sentimientos con una sola mirada.

Solo esperaba que todo estuviera bien.

* * *

La cena había sido bastante incomoda, y antes de que Aoba fuera a dormir su jefe había avisado desde el teléfono de la casa que mañana no tenía que trabajar, ya que él iba a estar muy ocupado y no iba a dejar a Aoba solo con la tienda en sus manos. Tenía que admitir que se alegró y durmió como un niño, antes de que Clear llegara para irse a dormir con él.

Al día siguiente, Aoba amaneció sin Clear a su lado. Se bañó, se vistió y encendió a Ren para comenzar otro nuevo día. Cuando bajó las escaleras no sintió el olor del típico desayuno que preparaba Clear.

Se dirigió a la cocina para verificar si estaba cocinando, pero vio la figura de su abuela preparando unas tostadas.

‒Buenos días. –anunció su abuela, se sintió apenado de que no fuera Clear, pero nunca lo iba a admitir.

‒Buenos días abuelita –murmuró‒ Es extraño que Clear no esté cocinando como siempre lo hace –rió nervioso, mirando a su alrededor en busca de Clear, pero no sentía su presencia por ninguna parte. Ren caminó por los alrededores, adivinando lo que Aoba iba a comendarle hacer.

‒Se fue esta mañana.

Aoba dirigió su mirada esta vez a su abuela, que colocaba agua caliente en dos tazas. Ren volvió sin resultados desde la sala de estar. Ella se acercó lentamente a la mesa con las dos tasas y depositó una en frente a Aoba.

‒¿Cómo a qué hora? –preguntó preocupado el peliazul.

‒Hace una hora, dijo que iba a averiguar algo –dijo ella, dándole un sorbo a su té y luego habló de vuelta‒ como no volvía, hice las compras yo misma.

‒Supongo que volverá más tarde –aseguró Aoba, aunque no estaba muy seguro de sus sospechas. La preocupación se hizo más grande cada segundo que pasaba, no quería ser paranoico, pero cada segundo era como sentir cuchillos apuntándole en cada parte de su cuerpo, listos para apuñalarlo.

La conversación no dio más giros que la abuela dijo que iba a dar una vuelta por los alrededores con un grupo de gente jubilada y que no iba a volver hasta el correr de la noche. Aoba decidió pasar su día libre descansando mientras se desorientaba limpiando su casa y tratar de olvidar sus preocupaciones.

_Estará bien, lo sé_, era lo que se decía cada cinco minutos, para tratar de olvidar aquel nudo en el pecho que lo molestaba. Además tenía a Ren como su compañía, no estaba solo.

Empezó limpiando lugares como la sala, el comedor y al terminar su habitación. Eso le había tomado alrededor de unas cinco horas ―él solo se tomaba su tiempo― lo único que faltaba era el baño, pero lo dejaría para más tarde, simplemente por el hecho de que odiaba limpiar el baño. Se sentó él sillón de la abuela que se encontraba en la sala de estar y decidió mirar algo de televisión.

Los programas a las una del mediodía eran algo aburridos, estrechó a Ren entre sus brazos y miró una novela policiaca que se encontraba en uno de los programas donde antes transmitían información de la Cárcel de Platino.

No pasó una hora para empezar a preocuparse nuevamente por Clear. Hasta Ren lo notó y le preguntó si se encontraba bien. Llegó un momento en el que su vista se nubló y no le prestó atención a absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, la telenovela era cosa de otro mundo, y los llamados de Ren eran como eco es sus oídos. Esto no podía continuar así.

‒Ren ‒Aoba se paró con el nombrado Ren en brazos‒ Hay que ir a buscar a Clear.

‒Era lo que estaba sugiriendo pero por alguna razón no podías escucharme Aoba –le dijo con una voz neutral el perrito peludo, logró zafarse del agarre de Aoba y meterse en la bolsa que estaba en el lado derecho del sofá‒ ¿Vamos?

Aoba no pudo evitar sonreír.

‒Vamos –tomó su chaqueta y el bolso en el que estaba Ren, para luego dirigirse a la puerta de entrada y recorrer toda la isla si era necesario.

No tenía idea de donde se podía encontrar Clear, pero si no aclaraba sus dudas, aquel nudo en el pecho y la preocupación no iban a desaparecer así como si nada. Abrió la puerta de entrada y emprendió su búsqueda sin un rumbo fijo.

* * *

Aoba sabía que el antes llamado "Viejo Districto Residencial" era muy grande, pero no estaba tan seguro de su gran enormidad. Lo pudo confirmar en un día como hoy.

Como aún era un día de semana, las calles estaban llenas de gente, y como el tráfico de gente era tan grande, era muy difícil ver pasar autos, aunque de vez en cuando alguna pasaba por ahí. Ren le dio las indicaciones más rápidas y fáciles para llegar al Districto Sur sin interrupciones, pero sin duda alguna aún era complicado llegar. Tuvo un pequeño percance cuando un pervertido empezó a acariciarlo en el metro, pero sabía cómo lidiar con ese tipo de sujetos: dándoles la cucharada de su propia medicina.

El metro era ahogador, pero pudieron salir sanos y salvos, sacando el hecho de que era el camino más sencillo de llegar al Districto Sur, al peliazul le daba igual de todos modos.

Cuando llegaron pasaron por casi todas las tiendas, preguntando por Clear y dando instrucciones del aspecto físico. Algunos decían "¡Oh! ¡Un tipo con mascara de gas y también con un paraguas de vinilo!" y eso hacía que Aoba se pusiera más nervioso, pero no consiguió buenos datos. Hizo un descanso para sentarse un momento, lo más decepcionante fue que no pudo conseguir datos que lo ayudaran demasiado.

‒Aoba, si no comes algo en los próximos diez minutos, tu rendimiento físico decaerá –anunció el perrito asomando su cabeza de la bola.

‒Si, tal vez tengas razón –contestó Aoba‒ No he comido nada desde la limpieza que hice por la casa esta tarde.

Aoba siguió el consejo de Ren y compró algo que parecía ser una hamburguesa. Sabía que las hamburguesas de esa tienda eran asquerosas, pero la comida es comida. Le dio un mordisco a la hamburguesa y la tragó en seco, para no sentir el sabor repugnante y para que su cuerpo se sintiera un poco más satisfecho por el hecho de recibir nutrientes, bueno, eso creía.

Iba caminando por un callejón que lo guiaba hacia algunas tiendas que se encontraban del otro lado del districto, era como una especie de atajo y algo más conveniente para no gastar energía. Oyó un rumor de un grupo de matones que le robaban dinero a la gente inocente con trampas merodeaba por estos callejones, y supo que tenía que tener cuidado.

‒Aoba –la voz grave de Ren interrumpió los pensamientos de Aoba– Siento la presencia de Clear en este callejón.

Aoba se paró en seco. ¿La presencia de Clear? ¿Ren la detectó en este callejón? Pensó en lo más terrible luego de saber sobre aquellos rumores del callejón en el que estaban justo ahora.

‒¿Dónde Ren? ¡Dime!

‒A la derecha de este callejón hay un pasillo pequeño, en ese pequeño pasillo puedo sentir muy fuerte la presencia de Clear –anunció Ren, mientras mostraba unas pequeñas pantallas.

Aoba corrió lo más rápido que pudo, mirando para su costado derecho en busca de algún pequeño pasillo. No quería imaginarse lo que estaba haciendo Clear en un lugar como ese, definitivamente no quería. Muchas preguntas cruzaban por su mente por cada paso que daba, pero tendría que dejarlas para más tarde, porque ahora solo tenía que encontrar a Clear.

Vio un pequeño pasillo como Ren había dicho, y cuando echó un vistazo, vio nada más que tres personas, una estaba recostada contra la pared y las otras dos personas lo empujaban y golpeaban, podía ver al que estaba recostado contra la pared sujetando su brazo derecho.

‒Eres una máquina y no sirves para nada… deberías sentir vergüenza.

_Golpe._

‒Eres una basura miserable.

_Golpe._

‒Vas a arrepentirte de hacerte el tonto con nosotros.

_Golpe._

_Golpe._

_Golpe. _

Aoba corrió hacía aquellos tres.

‒¡Oigan! ¡Deténganse! –gritó, para llamar la atención de ambos tipos, cuando se dio cuenta de quién era el tipo que estaba recostado contra la pared, una sensación de ira invadió los sentidos de Aoba, olvidándose de lo que ocurría a su alrededor‒ Ustedes… van a pagar lo que le hicieron…

‒¿Ah? ¿Y tú quién diablos eres? –habló uno de los matones, tenía el cabello de color verde y estaba lleno de cicatrices en toda su cara, uno de sus brazos estaba repleto de tatuajes.

‒Llegaste en un mal momento, niño bonito –habló el otro matón, esta vez tenía cabello color azul oscuro y tenía perforaciones en toda la cara, sus ropas eran todas de cuero y era bastante robusto. Reconoció que él fue el que dio el primer golpe que vio‒ Estamos en la mitad de un negocio, será mejor que te marches.

No hizo ningún movimiento, quedó con los puños cerrados mirando el suelo. Mientras los matones amenazaban a Aoba con insultos vulgares y estúpidos. El enojo cada vez se hacía más grande y su vista se volvía más borrosa.

Llegó un momento en el que Aoba perdió control completo de sus actos.

‒¡Aghh…! –golpeó con una patada al matón de las cicatrices en la mandíbula, dejándolo completamente inconsciente con el primer golpe.

El tipo de perforaciones no estaba preparado ante tal acto, que luego de unos segundos salió corriendo como niñita asustada, lo único que faltaba era que hubiera mojado sus pantalones en el primer acto. Realmente Aoba quería golpearlo, y había perdido su oportunidad.

‒¡Aoba!

Aoba cayó en la realidad de vuelta y miró a Ren, que estaba en el piso. ¿Cómo hizo para salir de la bolsa? Bueno, eso no importaba ahora. Cuando recupero la compostura, se acercó a Ren y al extraño que ahora, estaba arrodillado contra la pared.

‒C-Clear… –murmuró el peliazul, acariciando el rostro de Clear. Su rostro no tenía ningún daño pero su brazo derecho estaba realmente mal, podía ver las chispas saliendo de él, necesitaba llevarlo urgente con alguien. Aunque supo dónde estaba, el nudo en la garganta se hizo más molesto, y las palabras salieron sin el consentimiento de la mente de Aoba, de una forma entrecortada y frágil, como si estuviera a punto de romper a llorar‒ I-idiota… si te pierdo de nuevo… yo…

Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Clear, no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas salieran y mojara su bata blanca. Prometió no llorar delante de Clear nuevamente, para no hacerlo sentir mal por lo que ocurrió en la Cárcel de Platino, pero esta vez no pudo evitarse, era como si cada recuerdo pasara al igual que en una cinta de vídeo y lo llenara con un sentimiento melancólico.

Sintió una mano acariciar su cabello, su piel se erizó al primer contacto. Supo en ese momento que era la mano de Clear, acariciando los mechones de cabello azul. Aoba se recostó un poco en el cuerpo de Clear, dándole un abrazo estrecho.

-*****_Balancea, balacea, balanceándose…_ –una tonada frágil y suave se escuchó de repente, irrumpiendo el silencio del tráfico y el de la gente que se escuchaba por los alrededores- _Sobre las olas…_

Aoba cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por aquél canto meloso que le producía relajación. Siempre le gustó la voz de Clear, era como si te hiciera olvidar todos los problemas o el estrés. Cada noche, cuando él se ponía triste y tenso, Clear iba hacia él y le cantaba con esa hermosa voz que él tenía… se preguntaba si esa era una de las razones por las que se enamoró de Clear.

Cuando terminó de cantar, quedaron abrazados durante un largo periodo de tiempo.

* * *

‒¿Y? ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

Luego de todo lo que sucedió, Aoba llamó a su abuela para pedirle la dirección del amigo con el que había ayudado reparar a Clear. Gracias al cielo solo fueron algunas imperfecciones, y que fue un "golpe" de suerte que solo fueran esos los daños. Eso no había sido gracioso, pero para el hombre si lo fue.

El hombre reparó el brazo de Clear y ellos dos le agradecieron… por todo.

Ahora se encontraban en el cuarto de Aoba tomando un poco de chocolate caliente, estaban en primavera pero no importaba realmente. La abuela estaba abajo, Ren estaba en modo de reposo en su camita y la habitación era solo para ellos.

‒Me siento un poco mejor, supongo. –respondió Clear, mirando la taza de chocolate que Aoba le había ofrecido hace unos minutos. Se encontraba sentado en la cama de Aoba, mientras que el mismísimo Aoba estaba sentado en el piso, en frente a Clear.

El ojipardo se puso serio por un momento y no dudó en preguntar: ‒Oye Clear… ¿qué estabas haciendo en un lugar como ese? Acaso era…

‒Si –interrumpió el de ojos rosas, luego de aquella desacatada confesión, la habitación se inundó en un pequeño silenció, pero luego siguió hablando‒ Luego de perder a Aoba-san hace unos días y que las chicas me rodearan, vi un cartel en la calle en el que buscaban a alguien para hacer trabajos caseros, como conseguir dinero. Me costó muchas horas buscar el lugar hasta que lo encontré… ‒Clear se cayó por un momento, para tragar un poco de aire y continuar hablando‒ Me dijeron que le robara el dinero a la gente de la calle, pero no pude hacerlo, y cuando fui a decirles que no podía, empezaron a amenazarme y golpearme.

Aoba suspiró.

‒Clear… Sabes perfectamente que ese tipo de cosas siempre resultan ser una estafa, no deberías dejarte engañar tan fácilmente –lo regañó el peliazul, con el mismo tono de reproche que siempre utilizaba cuando Clear cometía algún error en especial.

‒¡Lo sé! ¡Y sabía que las cosas podían llegar a terminar así!

‒¡¿Entonces por qué?!

Aoba no quiso gritar de esa manera, fue algo que salió y nada más. Y fue en ese momento que un silencio, esta vez incomodo, inundara la habitación. Fueron los tres minutos más largos de su vida. Hasta que Clear habló nuevamente.

‒P-pero… ‒dirigió sus manos hacías sus rodillas, luego hizo puños con sus manos y evitó a toda costa la mirada de Aoba‒ Yo-yo solo… es que Aoba-san y Tae-san han hecho muchas cosas por mí… yo… quiero hacer algo por mí mismo… pero cada vez… cada vez que lo hago, todo sale mal… y terminó de esta manera… yo… yo…

Aoba ya no necesitó escuchar más nada. Se levantó al suelo y se acercó a un indefenso Clear, que se encontraba con la mirada agacha y los puños firmemente cerrados. Clear era demasiado inocente, y había muchas cosas que él aún no comprendía, eso lo hacía más inocente de lo que era. Su autoestima era baja, e iba a ayudarlo a que se sacara el hecho de "soy innecesario si no hago algo por mí mismo", porque estaba equivocado.

‒Idiota, te equivocas… ‒habló por fin, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro tieso del peliblanco, pudo sentir como se estremecía cuando apoyo su cabeza en la zona de su hombro‒ tú ya haces muchas cosas por mí… por la abuela y hasta por Ren. El problema es que no lo comprendes.

Pudo ver que las manos de Clear dejaron de formar puños.

‒Te quiero demasiado Clear, y no eres innecesario… el problema es… ‒pensó que era hora de parar porque estaba por decir algo estúpido, pero parecía que quería salir de una buena vez de su garganta. Con una voz ahogada, salieron de sus labios las palabras‒ es que si te pierdo de nuevo… yo… yo no sé qué haría… así que…

Pudo sentir unos brazos rodearlo, dejándolo completamente paralizado. El ojirosa lo estaba abrazando como si dependiera de ello, un abrazo fuerte pero aliviador. Aoba cerró los ojos, y recordó el deseo frustrante que sintió en aquellos momentos; cuando el cuerpo destrozado de Clear estaba en su habitación, buscando mil y una formas de repararlo, y justo ahora, sentir sus brazos rodeándolo era un sentimiento reconfortante. Era como si… curara aquellas heridas y el sentimiento desgarrador que sintió aquellos días de hambruna y dolor.

‒L-lo siento, Aoba-san… ‒susurró en el oído del ojipardo‒ Pero ahora ya estoy a su lado, como siempre hemos querido. Y lo siento por ser tan desconsiderado conmigo mismo… así que, no llore por favor.

Ya era demasiado tarde para evitarlo, las lágrimas de Aoba habían empapado una mayor parte del hombro de Clear. Y así estuvo por un momento, mientras que Clear lo consolaba con la tonada de la "canción de la medusa".

Aunque Aoba no pudo dormir, el escuchar la voz de Clear lo tranquilizó. Luego de unos segundos más, el peliazul sintió la necesidad de besarlo, pero pensó que iba a ser algo de mal gusto. Sintió sus mejillas calientes en el momento equivocado.

‒¿Aoba-san? ¿Qué pasa? –Clear formuló una de sus típicas preguntas inocentes.

Maldición.

Aoba tragó en seco.

‒¿Pu-puedo… ‒era la pregunta más vergonzosa que iba a formular, aunque se besaban muy seguido, pedirlo en esa situación y momento era algo incómodo, pero…‒ …be-besarte? ¿No?

Clear se quedó unos segundos, mirando con confusión, pero luego rió algo nervioso. Aoba quería darle un golpe, pero la risa de Clear era bonita.

‒Pero por supuesto, Aoba-san –aceptó, aún riéndose.

Luego no hubo más palabras. Aoba lo besó torpemente, ¡estaba totalmente avergonzado! Y lo peor de todo es que no sabía el por qué. Luego Clear tomó la iniciativa y profundizó el beso. Solo se podía escuchar el sonido de sus labios y lenguas chocándose y los jadeos.

‒Mmhhn… –Aoba sintió las tibias manos de Clear colarse debajo de su camiseta, acariciando lentamente su espalda. Esto no es bueno, la abuela estaba en la casa, cualquier ruidito no decente iba a provocar una muerte instantánea, claro, él iba a ser el muerto. Se alejó de Clear, formando un hilo de saliva- Clear… de-detente… la, la abue-

‒Aoba-san… seamos… más silenciosos… –rogó Clear entre jadeos, estaba totalmente sonrojado, y Aoba sabía que también estaba de la misma manera. ¡Pero no podían! Aunque la idea de que su abuela estuviera en la casa y fuera algo peligroso, de cierto modo lo excitaba…

¡¿Qué clase de cosas estaba pensando?!

Se negaba rotundamente, pero la parte de abajo qué formaba un bulto en sus pantalones estaba diciendo totalmente lo contrario. Maldición, ni siquiera notó desde un principio que estaba duro, no hasta el momento en el que sus pantalones le molestaban, y era por ese _pequeño_ detalle.

Clear notó luego de un minuto de silencio lo nervioso que estaba su pareja: Se sacó los guantes y acarició el bulto de los pantalones del peliazul.

‒C-clear… ¿qué diablos…? ¡Nmhg! –lo estaba haciendo a propósito, eso era más que obvio, pero era un acto muy cruel por parte de Clear. Su mano acariciaba la tela de sus pantalones sin piedad absoluta.

‒Aoba-san… ah… ‒la cara del peliblanco estaba completamente roja debido a las reacciones de Aoba, quería ver más‒ ¿Pu-puedo mastu-?

‒Hazlo de una vez, diablos. –interrumpió el ojipardo, que sin más preámbulos Clear le sacó los pantalones lo más rápido que pudo, dejándolo completamente en boxers. Acto que lo sorprendió‒ ¡Oye! ¡Sé más cuidadoso!

El bulto era más visible ahora que solo portaba boxers. El peliblanco empezó a jugar con el elástico de sus boxers, y sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros. Aoba no quería admitir que en ese momento se sintió intimidado. Clear parecía otra persona cuando se excitaba, mientras que Clear se las arregló para no perder el control ahora y susurrarle en el oído al peliazul.

_Mantente callado si no quieres ser descubierto, Aoba-san._

No pudo evitar taparse la boca con las manos cuando sintió la mano de Clear en su miembro por un momento. Los movimientos de Clear no eran suaves pero tampoco violentos, eran lo suficientes como para que Aoba tuviera deseos de gemir. Su mano no era suficiente así que trató de morderse el labio.

Miró los movimientos, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo. Maldición, quería gemir, su pecho estaba descontrolado y su respiración se volvía irregular cada vez que miraba los ojos de Clear, concentrándose en como lo masturbaba.

‒Aoba-san… quiero tocarlo un poco más…

Lo obligó a sacarse la camiseta, y eso fue lo que Aoba hizo. Con su mano desocupada acarició la piel del torso de Aoba.

‒Nnghh... ¡ah! –no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, cuando dejó de morderse los labios. Había llegado a un punto en el que tanto morder su labio inferior había empezado a sangrar.

Clear se percató del gemido de Aoba y se acercó a su rostro.

‒Aoba-san, si gime de esa manera, Tae-san vendrá en el momento menos esperado –le advirtió el peliblanco, para luego unir sus labios con los labios ensangrentados de Aoba.

La mezcla de sangre y saliva no era del todo agradable, pero la sensación era indescriptible. Con una mano Clear masturbaba, mientras que con la otra, es decir, el pulgar de ella jugaba con uno de los pezones erectos del ojipardo. Maldición, estaba siendo totalmente controlado y Clear no recibía nada a cambio. Y aunque Aoba lo acariciara no era nada comparado con lo que estaba recibiendo. Si, se sentía malditamente bien, pero…

Luego de un pequeño rato, sintió que estaba en su límite ya, y aunque quisiera terminar el beso, Clear se lo impedía. ¡Se iba a correr en su mano!

‒C-Clear… m-me- ¡nghh! ¡mmh! –murmuró entre besos y jadeos, pero aunque se lo advirtiera, Clear insistía y seguía masturbándolo.

Aoba sintió que se corrió, también sintió que los movimientos de la mano de Clear habían parado. Su mano derecha estaba cubierta con el semen de Aoba. Fue Clear el que terminó el beso y miró el líquido blanco que estaba en toda su mano. Aoba también lo miró y avergonzado, trató de buscar un pañuelo. Pero cuando iba a darle un paño blanco que encontró en su mesa de luz, Clear ya se había llevado su mano a la boca, saboreando el líquido blanco.

‒P-pero… ¡¿Qué haces así de repente, idiota?! –se exasperó el ojipardo, pegándole en la cabeza como si hubiera sido un movimiento reflejo.

Idiota, saboreando el semen de otra persona ¡Eso realmente era vergonzoso! ¿Qué no tenía vergüenza de sus acciones? Bueno, después de todo, era Clear ¿no? Miró para una esquina mientras que Clear se limpiaba los dedos con el paño blanco, para que Aoba dejara de quejarse. Que embarazoso. Pero luego pensó que el que se corrió solamente había sido él, Clear no había disfrutado de nada.

¿Qué debería hacer~?

‒¡Listo! Perdón Aoba-san, es que… ‒ya había terminado de secarse los dedos y trató de disculparse, pero luego vio que Aoba había cambiado de actitud repentinamente, raro para una persona que se corrió hace unos minutos.

Preocupado, se dispuso a preguntar: ‒¿Qué sucede Aoba-san? ¿Está enojado por lo que hice hace un momento? Si es por eso por favor discul-

Pero antes de que terminara de disculparse, había sido empujado hacia el rincón que dividía la cama con la pared. Mientras que el peliazul, culpable de haber hecho aquel movimiento brusco, se recostó en la cama, con su cabeza cerca del miembro de Clear.

‒A-Aoba-san… ¿no está tratando de hacer lo que supongo que va a hacer? –preguntó nervioso el ojirosa, sintió sus pantalones apretados cuando el ojipardo bajaba el cierre de los jeans.

‒Cállate –fue lo único que dijo Aoba, bajando solamente un poco los pantalones, para dejar visibles los boxers de Clear‒ Esto es solo una pequeña venganza por lo de hace rato –y al terminar dicha frase, bajó los calzoncillos para ver el miembro erecto de Clear.

Unos segundos después, el que cubría su boca con las manos no era nada más ni nada menos que Clear. Aoba puso una de sus manos en la base del pene de Clear para acariciar mientras dejaba que su boca hiciera el trabajo pesado, lamiendo y saboreando el miembro del peliblanco.

Clear miraba, pero mantenía su boca cerrada para no producir ningún gemido. Ambos estaban completamente avergonzados, no solo por lo de "tú me **** y yo te **** a cambio" si no que la abuela podía estar en cualquier punto de la casa y ellos estaban cometiendo ese tipo de perversidades. La boca de Aoba saboreaba el miembro caliente de Clear, besando la punta y lamiendo la piel, moviendo los dedos de la mano con la que sujetaba la base.

Solo pasó casi un minuto, que pudo escuchar el rechinar de los dientes de Clear, para darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de correrse.

‒A-Aoba-san… estoy a punto de… ‒anunció Clear, acariciando el pelo de Aoba, mientras que el nombrado Aoba aún seguía haciéndole la mamada.

Pero aunque Aoba ya sabía eso, siguió haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, probando distintas maneras, hasta que sintió un líquido caliente que llenaba su boca, y como si fuera un reflejo, tragó en seco. Su sabor era amargo…

Clear se había corrido en su boca y se lo había tragado completo.

‒Te corriste demasiado –susurró, mientras saboreaba el líquido amargo que sobresalía de sus labios.

‒¡Lo siento mucho Aoba-san! ¡Por favor, déjeme…! –Aoba se levantó de su lugar para ver a un desesperado Clear buscando algo para que él se limpiara, pero luego de que Clear no hallara rastros de semen en el rostro de Aoba, se imaginó lo más lógico‒ Aoba-san, usted acaba de…

Aoba se relamió los labios, dejándole claro el mensaje.

‒Waaaaaaa~ ¡Después dice que yo soy el asqueroso! ¡Demasiado cruel! –sollozó el peliblanco, agitando el pañuelo blanco que había usado hace un rato.

‒Idiota –susurró Aoba, para luego besar la frente de Clear‒ Te amo.

Luego de varios segundos, Clear se puso rojo como un tomate.

‒Waaaaaa~ yo lo amo _mucho, mucho, mucho_, ¡Aoba-san!

* * *

Los dos cayeron rendidos en la cama con un abrazo que los unía no solo cariñosamente.

Era todo lo que Aoba Seragaki podía pedir, y luego de varios minutos, cayeron dormidos en un profundo sueño.

Luego de unos tres agotadores días, Aoba le consiguió a Clear un trabajo que le podía durar por un largo periodo de tiempo, y lo aseguraba obviamente, no importa si cometía alguna de sus torpes pero adorables estupideces. Delivery Works buscaba muchachos jóvenes para hacer trabajos de envíos y correspondencias, ¡y que mejor que Clear! Además Yoshie-san aceptaba encantada que un joven como Clear estuviera como su empleado de tiempo parcial.

‒¡Pero por supuesto que acepto a este encantador muchacho, Aoba-chan! ¡Está contratado! ¡**C – o – n – t – r – a – t – a – d – o!** –fue lo que ella dijo cuándo Clear se presentó, así que todo salió bien, bueno, eso era lo que él pensaba.

Ahora que Clear tenía un trabajo en el que Aoba podía estar más tranquilos, sus días trabajando eran más relajados. Pero aun así… sentía que algo iba a pasar. No sabía cómo expresarlo en palabras, pero… si, había un sentimiento de inconformidad… ¿Qué era?

‒Aoba –habló desde la otra esquina el perrito All-mate, Ren- han pasado cinco minutos desde la hora habitual de almuerzo, sería recomendable que comas algo.

‒Siempre diciéndome que hacer, _mamá_ –refunfuñó Aoba mientras sacaba unos sándwiches que había comprado en una tienda antes de despedirse de Clear, que iba a trabajar por primera vez en Delivery Works.

Antes de que pudiera saborear uno de los sándwiches, la campana de la tienda suena.

‒¡Oh! ¡Bienvenido a la tienda de cachivaches Heibon!

Aoba cuando se giró para prestar atención a la entrada, notó que el cliente vestía un esmoquin, no solo eso, sino también estaba bien peinado y traía dos ramos de rosas: unas rojas y unas blancas.

Lo que le llamó la atención era que ese tipo era muy parecido a Clear; los mismos ojos, la misma forma de nariz, las facciones… y si veías un poco más, los dos lunares que estaban en la esquina inferior de su boca. ¿Acaso era alguna especie de coincidencia?

‒Oye Ren… quiero confirmar algo… –miró de reojo a Ren, que también se encontraba mirando al tipo de traje.

‒Pues es exactamente lo que crees Aoba… ese es Clear.

Tres palabras confirmaban muchas dudas, pero muchas dudas.

‒Tú… ‒murmuró a Aoba‒ ¿¡Pero qué haces!?

Clear dio un respingo cuando el peliazul gritó de una manera violenta. Aoba estaba preparado para cualquier cosa que el peliblanco hiciera, pero dejar su trabajo para pasearse de esmoquin y lindo peinadito por las calles para entregar un estúpido ramo de rosas era algo fuera de los límites.

Clear dejó el ramo de rosas rojas en el escritorio.

‒No se enoje Aoba-san~ Esto es parte de mi trabajo… ‒reprochó el peliblanco, jugando con sus dedos.

Aoba confundido, no evitó preguntar: ‒¿Parte de… tu trabajo?

‒Cuando llegué a Delivery Works, Yoshie-san me dijo que solamente tenía que entrar con esmoquin, un buen peinado y un ramo de rosas blancas –le explicó Clear con un tono tranquilo‒ Y cuando llegara le dijera "Buenos días Princesa, le traje esto para usted, por favor, quédeselas"

‒Eh… ¿eh?

‒¡Oh, oh! Y como los ramos de rosas estaban al dos por uno, le compré un ramo de rosas rojas para usted… ¿le gustan? ¿o quieres de otro color? ¡Hay amarillas también!

Aoba supo por un momento a que se refería con "sentía que algo iba a pasar", así es.

Rió nervioso por un momento al darse cuenta de la cruda verdad...

Yoshie-san estaba declarándose como su _rival de amores_.

* * *

**~Fin~**

*****Quería usar la canción del anime, ya que tiene letra y me queda mejor, ¡me siento a gusto de todos modos! ._./

Espero que les haya gustado... ¡y eso es todo amigos! *instrumental de looney tunes*


End file.
